Nijuni: Daughter of Gero
by LadyEpic101
Summary: Gero genetically engineers a child who can take over his work in the case of his untimely death. Nijuni befriends an infant Cell, becoming his first true memory. A gifted telepath, Nijuni receives a vision foretelling her own demise. Desperate, she builds a time machine and goes into the past. She awakens when Cell reaches his Perfect form. Will she change his fate? Cell/OC
1. Chapter 1

Future Trunks Timeline

Gero pinched the bridge of his nose. The design for his ultimate creation, a bio-android currently labelled 'Cell', was painstakingly difficult. Every tiny detail needed to be correct, lest he fail in his mission.

"Difficulties, Father?"

Gero turned in his seat to look at his 'daughter,' Nijuni. It was nearly twenty years ago to the day that he created her.

* * *

(20 years ago)

Gero paced his laboratory, contemplating his next project. A thought had occurred to him in recent months. What would happen to his work if he were to die suddenly? Surely, there was no single being on this planet that possessed enough intelligence to even comprehend the tasks that he completed. An idea popped into his head. What if he were to create a child? Not just any run of the mill brat. The perfect successor to his metaphorical throne. Gero rushed to his work table, carelessly pushing aside the clutter. He pulled out a large piece of paper and began to scribble down notes. The child would possess DNA from the brightest minds in the world, including his own. He grabbed another piece of paper, and began to create designs for an incubation chamber with his other hand. He switched focus between the two objectives intermittently, never once stopping the motions of his pens. He continued in this fashion until the small hours of the morning, until all of the designs were finally done. A stroke of genius urged him to include DNA from those known to possess telekinetic and telepathic abilities. The child could only become so strong. A second feature of the child would be decelerated aging. They would only age at one fourth the speed of a normal human. Gero grinned a rather malicious grin. This would be one of his greatest and most difficult projects yet.

* * *

(Present)

Nijuni walked towards the sighs of frustration down the hall. Her bushy white hair was wrangled back in two large pigtails, excluding her messy bangs and two chunks of hair on either side of her face. Her rosebud lips were in their typical frown. She sighed through her petite nose, ticked that she had to deal with her father's mental incompetence on a daily basis. Though, she supposed, it wasn't his fault. He was several hundred times more intelligent than the average human. To any normal man or woman, he would be at an untouchable level of genius. Too bad Nijuni was far from normal.

"Difficulties, Father?" Nijuni stopped at the entrance to his workroom. She felt far too small in this room; her half lidded white-blue eyes darted around. Such is the burden of being a genius in the body of a five year old.

"Ah, Nijuni. Come. Perhaps you can see something that I cannot," He motioned her to a chair on the opposite side of the table. She scrambled onto it, white pigtails bouncing behind her. She settled in a kneeling position on the chair, leaning on the table on her elbows to survey the upside down blue prints.

"I'm having a bit of a problem connecting the Namekian DNA to the others, considering that it is plant based, perhaps..." Dr. Gero trailed off. Nijuni was already drawing out a solution to the problem, connecting the DNA in the middle of the human and Saiyan helices, creating a triple helix.

"Genius as always, child. I've created a computer generated image of Cell's forms. Would you care to see it?" Gero stood up from his chair.

Nijuni narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean by 'forms', Father?"

Gero placed his hands behind his back and turned away from her.

"In the event that Androids 17 and 18 malfunction, I lack the resources to complete them, or they are unable to defeat Goku, Cell is to absorb them into his system. When he absorbs both of them, he shall become _perfect,_" Gero emphasized the last word.

'He has already gone senile,' Nijuni glared at his back. This would not do. She needed him alive and functioning until she was old enough to be on her own without raising suspicion.

"I've created these with two possible scenarios in mind. Cell will invariable begin in his imperfect form," Gero typed rapidly, causing an image of a humanoid creature that resembled an overgrown cricket.

"If Cell were to absorb 18 then 17, the results would be as such,"

A second image appeared beside Imperfect Cell. It had become sleeker, the horns on its head thinning and curving more. The hips on the creature became slightly wider, and its wings elongated and sharpened. Its feet became boot like, even possessing spurs similar to high heels. A third image appeared. This Cell's horns were shorter, but still parted in a V shape, curving back over the dome of its head. Its face was thin and gaunt, along with most of the rest of its body. The armored sections on its arms, legs, and torso were a dingy, olive green.

'Shouldn't 'perfect' connotate 'not ugly as sin'?' Nijuni wondered, a rather disgusted look on her face.

"And if the inverse were to happen,"

The two previous images were replaced by a single image of a creature nearly identical to Imperfect Cell in color, but possessing a muscular and masculine countenance. A third image appeared. Cell was smaller in height, but made up for it in being a hell of a lot less ugly. In fact, Nijuni blushed at the thought, he was downright handsome. His face resembled a cross between King Cold and Vegeta. Two purple sections covered either side of his face starting at the middle of his eyes and ending at a golden section that stretched from his ears to his chin. The middle of his face was light purple, almost white, and his eyes were a vivid pink. The armored sections of his body were bright light green flecked with darker green patches, alongside smooth black plates on his chest, calves, and groin area.

"Hmm. Interesting. Is that all you will be needing tonight, father?" Nijuni yawned.

"Yes. You are dismissed,"

Nijuni left the laboratory and headed to her room. The door slid open and she stepped inside. Her room was sparsely decorated, a queen sized bed with a grey duvet, a dresser, a mirror, and a workdesk were the only pieces of furniture besides a nightstand and lamp. The twenty year old child looked at her reflection in the full length mirror. Her shirt was dark orange with several thin black stripes. The sleeves puffed out from her shoulder to her elbow, where they became yellow and tight to her forearm. Over her shirt she wore a black vest possessing two white buttons on either side held closed by a red band shaped like an infinity symbol. around her waist -and visible from the bottom of her vest, was a super-wide red ribbon tied into a massive bow at her back. Her legs were obscured by a plain, dark brown skirt.

'Ah, if only I could waltz into town and pick out my own wardrobe. But, that wold raise too many questions from more people than my telepathy can control,' Nijuni sighed in defeat. She stripped out of her gaudy outfit and donned a simple white nightgown. Sleep came easy to her that night. Her dreams were rather ridiculous, consisting mainly of her as a princess trapped in a tower by a wrinkly old dragon with a bushy mustache, only to be rescued by a night in light green armor flecked with dark green spots.

* * *

Sixteen Years Later.

Nijuni poked her head out of her door. She reached for her Father's mind, and was pleased to find that he was asleep in his room. Slowly, the thirty-six-year-old-nine-year-old tiptoed into the huge testing room where Cell's incubation chamber was kept. An eerie green glow seeped out from the nourishing liquid in the tall tube. Her eyes rested on the white creature suspended in the fluid as she made her way over to him. The telepath closed her eyes and rested her forehead and hands on the glass.

Cautiously, Nijuni reached out to the infant Cell with her mind. Much to her surprise, he reached back. Relaxing, the girl and bio-android allowed their minds to connect, causing their thoughts and feelings to be communicated instantaneously.

Nijuni felt his curiosity about his current state strongly. She did her best to explain why he was there. Something in his mind seemed to trigger, and she felt him become fully self-aware.

_'So you are Nijuni,' _Cell rasped mentally.

'Yes, I am. I must admit, I didn't expect you to be sentient so soon,' the girl replied smoothly.

_' Nor did I expect you to sneak up on me in the middle of the night. Is there something that you want?'_

'Not particularly. I've been coming to you most nights, talking to you, waiting for you to talk back,'

Cell seemed to retreat within his mind for a second, before returning.

_'Yes, I remember now. You should go. Your father is going to awaken soon, and will be coming here to check on my progress, much the same as you are doing,_'

'Good night, Cell,'

_'Good night,'_

* * *

Four Years Later

_'It's so dreadfully boring in here,' _Cell rolled his pink, slit-pupilled eyes.

'It's not much better out here,' Nijuni replied, raising a thick white eyebrow.

_'Entertain me,'_

'And how exactly do you expect me to do that?'

_'Show me a memory,' _Cell mentally shrugged.

'Alright, here, I don't think you've seen this one before,' Nijuni began to play the memory of the night she helped Gero with Cell's DNA.

Cell fully engrossed himself in the memory. Nijuni took this as an opportunity to install some new programming. Discreetly, she accessed the part of Cell's brain that dealt with his programming. Concentrating, Nijuni fed the system a program that she had designed. It was something to keep her safe from Cell's inevitable rain of destruction.

The program was simple. No matter what his form, Cell would never become hostile towards her. Of course, Nijuni expected him to find a way around that command. She added a second program that would paralyze the bio-android long enough for her to escape if he ever attacked her, directly or indirectly, and even compelled him to assist and protect her. The memory ended just as she finished up the last bit of commands.

_'What did you do?' _Cell narrowed his eyes at her.

'What do you mean?' Nijuni replied innocently.

_'You... you changed part of my formatting,' _Cell observed.

'Just fixed a possible flaw from my idiot of a father's design,'

The answer seemed to satisfy Cell, and he left it at that.

* * *

One and a half years later

_'This form is painfully slow and weak!' _Cell growled. He crawled along behind Nijuni in his bug-like larval form.

"Come now Cell, we all must go through highs and lows," She replied cheerfully.

Cell merely hissed at her.

* * *

Later that day

The design was perfect.

Nijuni ran her eyes appreciatively over her latest work. It was a time machine, similar to the Saiyan's space pods, except for the life support systems, which were designed to sustain a human being for upwards of a thousand years. Nijuni's face fell. She was going to spend sixty eight years in hibernation in this thing. She closed her eyes, recalling her vision. Androids 17 and 18 would rebel. Gero would die, Nijuni would be next. Cell would steal a half-Saiyan with odd hair's time machine, forcing him to revert to his larval stage.

Opening her eyes, she decided that now was as good a time as ever.

Cell felt as though something was tearing away from him. He scuttled towards where he had last felt Nijuni's mind.

She was gone.

He stretched his mind out over the surrounding five mile area. Nothing. Nothing at all.

Dr. Gero ran into the room.

"Nijuni's life force just disappeared!" He sounded genuinely surprised.

Gero spent three months scouring the globe for a trace of his 'daughter''s life force. He was unwilling to let his creation go just like that.

Cell watched him buzz around like a desperate insect. He must truly have lost his mind. The only logical conclusion was that the girl created a time machine and traveled to either the future or past. Whichever it was, he was sure that they would meet again.

* * *

**AN: In the main timeline, Gero does not create Nijuni. Anyhow, how do you like the story so far? I'll try my best to keep Cell in character, but I want you guys's opinion on something. Do you think the Anti-hostility program Nijuni installed would force Cell to be less of a cocky ass to her, or would that be unaffected? Thanks for any and all feedback.**

**'Cept flamers. Y'all can go get absorbed by Imperfect Cell. Next chapter will pick up when our protagonist awakens.**


	2. Chapter 2

Present Day, Nijuni and Cell timeline

A young boy, no more than five or six, shoveled rich, life-giving soil out of his mother's vegetable garden. He was going to dig to the other side of the world and see what secrets lay there. Images of a land made entirely of gold and diamonds filled his mind. he was going to be a rich, famous explorer!

_Ding._

Well, that didn't take very long. The boy used his hands to widen the hole he dug, discarding his plastic toy shovel. A glint of red became visible. He wiped away the dirt on the beautiful glass. A gasp escaped him. Inside the glass was a woman who looked like a doll. Inching closer and closer, his eyes widened as he took in the creature before him.

Nijuni's eyes snapped open. A farm boy stared down at her through red-tinted glass. Why was there a farm boy staring at her through red-tinted glass? Ah yes, she was in a time machine. A farm must have sprung up over it, meaning that the GPS system hadn't correctly predicted the place where Cell would reach his final form. Nijuni sighed. The time machine felt very small, much smaller than sixty-eight years ago. It was also getting quite difficult to breathe.

The boy yelped when the ground beneath him popped open, revealing itself to be a door. Nijuni sat up. She inhaled the sweet, fresh air. With a grunt, the woman stood on shaking legs. Several snapping and ripping sounds greeted her ears. A harsh, condescending laugh burst from her chest. What an odd thing to forget! She looked down at her body. The gaudy dress she wore as a child clung mercilessly to her much more defined figure. The skirt that had once touched the floor now barely covered the middle of her thighs, and the top was full to bursting. She laughed again.

"'re you an angel?"

Yet another hitch in her plans. White-blue eyes turned to glare at the oblivious boy.

"I bet mah mom would like tah meetcha."

_'Oh Kami, rednecks!'_

An idea blossomed in the hundred-and0four-year-old's mind.

"I am indeed an angel, child," she tried to make her voice affable, but it came out harsh and grating. She cleared her throat.

"I am your guardian angel. Oh my, I am so very hungry. Do you think your mother could spare some food?"

The boy nodded and grabbed Nijuni's hand. His fat, dirty fingers felt disgusting compared to her own dainty and slender digits. He let go thirty seconds later, to open the sliding glass door. It squeaked open and he fell to the floor, bleeding from his nose and ears.

"Jedediah!"

A pretty brunette woman screamed. She fell to the hardwood floor, convulsing as blood seeped out of every orifice.

Nijuni blinked, adopting her characteristic indifferent expression. She had only meant to read their minds. Her powers had grown while she was asleep. No matter. It was more of a boon than a hindrance, really. She stepped over the corpse of the boy, considering for a moment whether to close his eyelids out of respect, but deciding against it. The first thing she did once inside the house was strip out of her ragged dress. It was easier said than done. After shedding the gaudy outfit, she looked at the woman on the floor's body. They were about the same size, thankfully. The woman's breasts were a bit smaller, though.

The stairs to her left most likely lead to the deceased woman's room. Nijuni grabbed the banister and climbed up, out of breath by the time she reached the second floor. She wasn't sure if it was because her body hadn't recovered from hypersleep, or if it was the new weight on her chest. Thankfully, the first door she opened was the mother's room: plain but pretty. The dresser drawers slid open with a loud creak in protest. Several pastel shirts lived within the drawer. Nijuni pulled out a plain yellow one and set it on the woman's bed. She opened another drawer, this one holding undergarments. From here, Nijuni pulled out a gray and black striped bra and black underwear. Finally, she moved to the closet and pulled out a pair of worn jeans that flared out at the legs.

After she had dressed, Nijuni admired herself in the mirror. She was quite slim, but was built with wide hips and a narrow waist. She frowned at her chest, where the fabric of her shirt strained to stay in place. Then she noticed her hair. It had grown so incredibly long that it dragged on the floor! Casting about the room, she found a pair of scissors on the nightstand. Returning to the mirror, she began to cut the wild white tangle growing on her head until she was surrounded by a three-inch pile of white locks, leaving her with barely-shoulder length hair in the back and two shocks of hair in front of her ears that fell to her breasts. Her fluffy bangs remained, covering her forehead.

Just as Nijuni was about to return the scissors to the nightstand, she dropped them and clutched either side of her skull. A tremendous power pressed against her, paralyzing her in place.

_'What is this? This power, it's... it's impossibly large. How could, who could be so strong?'_

The answer hit her like a slap to the face.

Cell.

She had entirely forgotten about him until this moment, until the waves of energy washed over her like a tsunami. He must be transforming into his 'perfect' form. Nijuni blasted a hole in the roof with her mind. A second later she was in the sky, scanning the horizon. Another wave of energy almost knocked her to the ground. It was coming from the west, past the shoreline. Niijuni put all of her energy into flying, moving towards the glowing dome in the middle of the ocean. On closer inspection, she realized that it was an island. She quickly hid behind a cliff, barely dodging another ki pulse.

Tentatively, she reached out with her mind. There were about a half-dozen people on the island, excluding her and Cell. A rush of joy surged through her bones. As much as she hated to admit it, all those years spent alone in the time capsule had left her yearning for her old friend. She wondered whether he had absorbed seventeen or eighteen first.

She sincerely hoped it was the former.

A yell echoed across the island. The transformation was almost complete. The glowing dome began to flicker, and died down, leaving the sky dark. Then a final pillar of energy spread across half the globe before fading away, leaving a crater in the heart of the island. Nijuni stepped out from behind the cliff. A blue aura still radiated from the center of the crater. A handful of people stared at the aura, paying no attention to the white-haired girl walking towards them.

* * *

Cell landed on his right foot, armor making an odd squeak as it shifted. He flexed his left arm, testing his muscles. He inhaled, relaxing into his newfound power. He lifted his eyes to the sky, absently watching the clouds drift as he contemplated.

He had reached perfection.

Air whistled past his fists as he tested his speed. He reached his arm to the sky and rotated it, testing his range of motion. He examined his nails - they had lengthened into claws - as Krillin attacked him. It felt more like being gently bumped into by a butterfly, really.

_'At last, all that I had ever imagined is now mine! I have become what no other can ever achieve.'_

He smiled.

_'I am **perfect.**' _

The half-saiyan joined in the attack.

"Yes, that's right children. Have your fun." He mocked.

A disk of ki flew at him. It didn't even leave a mark. He turned and boxed an imaginary enemy.

"So you want to play, hm?"

Krillin gulped.

"Very well. It's my turn. Are you ready?"

His laughter echoed ominously as he advanced on the noseless man. Krillin's eyes couldn't even track his movements before he attacked. Cells sent the human flying with a kick with barely any effort put into it.

Nijuni was awed. She knew that he was supposed to be powerful, but this, this was something else entirely.

Krillin stood. He refused to back down. Cell watched smugly, testing kicks with his other leg. A smirk stretched across his face, resembling Vegeta's trademark expression. Krillin fell down.

_'How pitiful.' _Cell thought, smirk never wavering.

Vegeta laughed and began to descend.

Nijuni applauded lazily.

Cell turned his head. Who dared to intrude on his fun? His eyes widened. It couldn't be. It had to be.

Icy blue eyes. White hair. Her face wasn't as round as when she was a child, but it was undeniably her.

Nijuni.

His smirk became a lopsided grin.

"Impressive. My father always boasted of your abilities in this form, but I suppose I never truly believed him until I saw it for myself," she drawled. Her expression did not change, but her eyes smiled.

"Oh, you underestimated me? I'm almost offended, old friend," Cell replied light-heartedly. Android 16 couldn't believe what he was seeing, and hearing. Who was this woman who spoke to Cell without fear?

Nijuni hopped into the crater and circled the bio-android. He turned his head to follow her movements.

"So this is your perfect from, hmm?"

"What do you think? Quite different from the form you knew me in, isn't it?" Nijuni stopped at his side. He turned his body to face her.

"It's all there in the title. Simply perfect." Her body movements were animated, but her face never showed any emotion.

A golden-yellow ki blast raced towards them. Cell knew that it was completely harmless to him, but Nijuni couldn't say the same.

The ki blast exploded on impact. Vegeta grinned, hoping to see at least one corpse, but there was none. They were gone.

"Now that was rude."

He snapped his head up to the sky, eyes wide. Cell had his arms wrapped around the girl's waist and arms. She glared down at him, before looking back at the 'perfect' being.

"I could have deflected that with a barrier," Nijuni remarked.

"Could you have? I wasn't certain of whether or not your power grew during your absence. In fact, I was surprised you were here at all," Cell teased her, descending quickly. He let her go once they reached the ground.

"Woman! Just who do you think you are, interrupting my fight with him?!" Vegeta shouted angrily.

Cell growled. That impudent saiyan.

"I suppose I do owe you the courtesy of my name, it is good manners, after all."

Vegeta tensed. Something was off about the woman. Her expression never changed, despite how animatedly she gestured.

She never blinked, either.

"I am Nijuni, Daughter of Gero. And it would do you well to learn to address me with respect, Princeling."

Without warning, Vegeta launched himself at the supposed 'daughter of Gero.' No one called him Princeling. Her expression remained infuriatingly static, even as he closed in on her. Just as she was in reach, Vegeta felt a sharp sting on his cheek. He was flying through the air in the opposite direction. A cry escaped his throat as he smashed through a cliff.

Cell stood in front of Nijuni, arm still extended from backhanding the saiyan. He lowered his arm and turned back to his old friend.

"Are you alright?" Was that concern in his voice?

"Of course." She nodded.

Cell began to stroll toward Vegeta.

Nijuni allowed a small smile to break her inanimate mask.

The programming was still in place.

* * *

**Sorry for the huge gap between this chapter and the last one. I forgot about how sexy Cell was.**

**Also fuck DBZ timelines. **


End file.
